1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to energy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved energy conversion apparatus wherein the same effects conversion of heat to mechanical energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The utilization of heated air rising with association of cooled fluid, such as water descending, is utilized to effect continuous rotation of an associated pulley. The prior art utilizes various principles of rising hot air to effect manipulation of various apparatus. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,082 to Eshoo sets forth a solar powered balloon utilizing a transparent portion to utilize solar heating to heat air within the balloon and effect its rising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,956 to Winker sets forth an inflation control system for hot air balloons utilizing heated air to effect rising and descent of such balloon structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved energy conversion apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction utilizing balloon structure to effect conversion of heated energy to mechanical energy and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.